


One Date (Could Change Everything)

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor Has Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel needs a break, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Character, Aromantic Relationship, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Blood, Cannibal Alastor, Cannibalism (Mentioned), Dating, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationship, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Wounds, cute couple, not significant enough to up the rating or warn for it but it’s there, possessive alastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Alastor reasons that in order to prove to Angel that he’s not his type, they should go on a date together. Angel is surprised to find out that he likes it.What follows could change both of their lives forever.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Alastor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

“Angel.”

Angel Dust looked up from his cocktail, because only one person in the entire hotel talked like they had radio static in their throat. After a night with Valentino, the last thing he wanted was to deal with a fucking strawberry pimp, but he did have a reputation to uphold, so he pushed up his chest fluff and turned, tossing his hair. “Hey, Al,” he drawled. “Can’t get enough o’ me, eh?”

To his surprise, Alastor looked...almost shy. His smile had less of a sharp edge to it than usual. “Hardly, Angel,” he replied, straightening his bow tie. “However, my reputation is at stake. I cannot have you flirting with me constantly. So,” the Radio Demon straightened up, smiling more comfortably, “I intend to take you on a date, to prove that I am the opposite of what you like.”

Angel Dust raised an eyebrow, then laughed. “Are ya shittin’ me, Al? You wanna take me out on a date, so’s you can prove ta me that ya not my type?”

“Precisely!” Alastor’s eyes glowed and his neck cracked unnaturally. “What do you say, Angel?”

“I say, I’ll take the free dinnah,” Angel Dust downed the rest of his cocktail. “You free tamarra?”

“My schedule is cleared until the end of the week!” Alastor replied. 

“Fine. Pick me up at six.” Angel Dust crosses both sets of arms. “Don’t be late.”

“I’m always exactly on time.” Alastor reminded him, lifting a hand with one finger pointing upward. 

“Riiight,” Angel Dust sighed, making his way up to his room and flopping face first onto his bed. Honestly, he couldn’t even be excited about the date. Alastor would probably take him to the cannibal colony, or make him watch a turf war where the demon would simply snap his fingers and destroy the machines of the demons involved. He wasn’t unused to going on dates with influential overlords. Years of being Valentino’s little pet had put him in a number of unpleasant situations. 

Except this one wasn’t even going to end with good sex. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Angel Dust asked Fat Nuggets with a groan. 

~

Angel Dust had the incredibly hilarious observation that Alastor loves to hear himself talk. 

They were sitting at dinner in a quiet little bistro that boasted its encouragement of Gluttony that had gotten much quieter at the Radio Demon’s presence. Again, other demons being terrified of his dates wasn’t new to Angel Dust, but what was new was the, dare he say, normalcy of the date. If this is what Alastor thought he wouldn’t like, he was sorely mistaken. 

The food wasn’t even half bad. Angel Dust had managed to clear two plates, and was feeling rather full beneath his corset. Alastor was still eating five plates deep! Where was he putting it all?! The demon was as slender as a reed!

Angel Dust sighed, rolling his chin onto his second set of hands. Alastor didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t following the conversation, and almost hadn’t acknowledged his presence the whole time. Yet, this was still better than most of the dates he’d been sent on by Valentino, even without the promised sex at the end of the night. He felt like he was doing escort work, not prostitution. He was just Alastor’s arm candy for the night, and he didn’t have to worry about the demon trying anything funny or disrespecting his safe word. 

When they finished their meal, Alastor offered Angel Dust his arm as he paid. The spider demon knew that Alastor had gentlemanly qualities, as he’d seen the way he interacted with Charlie, Niffty, and even Vaggy, but he never expected Alastor to afford him the same gentleness. 

They were almost to the hotel when Alastor seemed to pause to take a breath, and that made Angel Dust pay attention. “Well!” Said the Radio Demon with satisfaction. “That solves that!”

“Solves wha?” Angel Dust asked, feeling a bit groggy from the good food and the attention being lavished on him. Alastor’s bony elbow felt warm against his, and they brushed hips as they walked. 

“Why, our disagreement, my effeminate fellow!” Alastor announced. “You will no longer wish to date me, and I can get back to doing what I do best; overseeing the Hotel!” He waved his hand above his head and little red sparks appeared around it. 

“Actually,” Angel Dust looked away, fussing with his hair, “I had a really great time.” He could hear the crackling of a disturbed demon, so he went on, still not daring to make eye contact. “I mean, I know how the night’s gonna end. You’re gonna drop me off at my room, say “goodnight” like you do to everyone, and leave me alone. Ya not gonna try ta force your way into my room, with your tongue down my throat, groping me all over with ya slimy hands...reaching for my…” He looked over at Alastor, whose eyes had turned to radio dials and whose displeasure was something he could feel like static against his fur. “Sorry. I mean...thank ya. For givin me sometin a bit more...normal, for once.”

Alastor returned to normal with a shake. “So...I take it you are not put off?” He sounded disappointed, though less than Angel Dust would have anticipated. 

“Look,” Angel Dust hesitated before resting his palm over the back of Alastor’s hand where they were intertwined between them. “I wasn’t evah gonna do sometin you didn’t want. I might be a whore, but that doesn’t mean I can’t respect a “no” when I hear one.” 

Alastor stared at their hands, then carefully turned his over so that they were touching palms, their fingers resting just barely within the grasp of the other’s. “I...gather your refusals have not been treated with respect.” He almost wasn’t smiling that weird, ever-present power move. He looked almost a shadow of human without it. 

“Nah,” the spider shrugged, trying to laugh it off. “Whores don’t get to say no.”

Alastor crackled. “As a demon of my persuasion, that doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Then ya shoulda left some food fah th’ rest of us!” Angel Dust teased. “Seriously! Five plates?! Is your stomach a black hole?!”

Alastor chuckled. “I suppose I had spread myself thin earlier without realizing. Charlie and I negotiated, and I was asked to increase the defenses around the hotel.” His fingertips grazed Angel Dust’s, and a shiver of static went through the spider’s gloves. “Valentino’s smoke seems to cling to you, Angel. I had to coat your room in my static to clear it all away.”

“You wha?” Angel Dust stiffened, nearly disentangling himself from Alastor. “Ya went in mah room?!”

“Hardly,” Alastor sniffed, waving a hand dismissively. “I want nothing to do with your den of debauchery. But in order to fulfil my end of the bargain, I had to clear out any trace of Valentino.”

“Oh.” Angel Dust relaxed a fraction. “Is...I mean...Fat Nuggets…”

“The porcine demon is unharmed.” Alastor replied, brushing his hand against his coattails. “Valentino will no longer hold sway over you at the Hotel. It’s what Charlie would have wanted.”

Angel Dust doubted that Charlie had known about Valentino’s cigarette smoke. It wasn’t even something he knew about. “Thanks, Alastor.”

“Don’t mention it! Any Overlord toe hold destroyed is a win for me!” Alastor straightened his back comically, and then launched into another ramble. 

As Angel Dust climbed into bed that night, he felt a familiar static crawling over his fur like bugs. But, it made him feel safer, somehow. After all, being owned by one demon wasn’t much worse than being owned by another. 

At least he knew Alastor wasn’t going to force himself on him. 

~

“Angel, are you free tonight?” Alastor inquired through the door. “There’s a marvelous new picture show I thought we could see! That is, of course, since you aren’t sick of me as I would wish you to be!”

Angel Dust rolled his eyes with a fond sigh. They’d gone out to meals together a few times since their first date, but this was new. He supposed he could, but…

Spending all this time with Alastor...it was a great vacation. But he couldn’t be on vacation forever. Not bothering to put a shirt on, he opened the door. 

Alastor looked him nervously up and down, then folded his hands behind him. “I’ll come back later,” he said nervously, about to walk away. Angel Dust grabbed him and pulled him inside his room. 

“Unhand me, you-! Oh,” Alastor, his back against the door, brushed dust off his shoulders and fixed his hair. “Why pull me in here?” He wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, it smells of lust. Distasteful.”

Angel Dust leaned against his vanity, covering his chest with his arms. “Al, I’d love ta keep goin on dates witchya, but I just can’t keep it up,” he looked away, frowning. “If Valentino finds out I haven’t been turning tricks, I’m screwed!”

Alastor’s voice box made a “ding” sound like an old fashioned kitchen timer. “He only sees your money, doesn’t he?”

“Well, yeah,” Angel Dust made a complicated gesture, “but you ain’t payin me. No offense.” 

“Then let me start!” Alastor produced a wad of bills. 

“Al, c’mon, I can’t ask ya to do that!” Angel Dust rushed forward, pushing the cash back at the Radio Demon. “I can figure it out myself! I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable…”

“About paying for a whore’s company?” Alastor tilted his head. “That’s how Valentino sees it. I doubt he cares if I am touching you or not. Besides, you are clearly enjoying our time together. Should this not be mutually beneficial?”

“Mutually…” Angel Dust blinked. “Then...I wasn’t wrong. You...you like this, too.”

“I underestimated you,” Alastor admitted, looking sheepish. “It has been a long time since I have felt anything close to friendship.” He shoved the cash back towards Angel Dust. “Take it.” He adjudged his monocle. “Tootle-oo,” he waved teasingly, slipping out the door with a hum. 

Angel Dust shivered against the feeling of static on his skin. It was getting more subtle as the days passed, but he couldn’t tell if the intensity had waned, or if he’d just gotten used to it. 

The picture show had a graphic sex scene, and Alastor squeaked, diving to hide his eyes against Angel Dust’s fluffy chest. It was the closest they’d ever been, and Alastor barely acknowledged it. But things were changing between them. And they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like writing Angel’s accent because I’m from New Jersey, so I grew up hearing some people tawlk like dis ;) 
> 
> Welcome to a platonic RadioDust fic! Enjoy your stay! Because Alastor is asexual aromantic AND NOBODY CAN TELL ME ANY DIFFERENT!!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Dust stared nervously at the door in front of him. He’d never been inside Alastor’s room before. As far as he knew, no one had. Alastor kept his space private and wasn’t naturally welcoming. He’d be willing to bet only Niffty had seen it, and even then, only to clean it. It was hard to imagine Alastor needing room service, though.

Angel Dust raised one of his hands to knock.

“Who is it?” Alastor’s voice called from within. 

“It’s Angel,” the spider looked down at his feet, noticing Fat Nuggets had followed him. “And Nuggs.” He fully expected Alastor to come into the hall, so he stepped back a bit from the door.

“Come in!” Alastor called.

Angel Dust looked at Fat Nuggets, who seemed just as confused. He bent down, holding onto the pig with his bottom set of hands, just in case. Alastor was a cannibal, and his appetite seemed hard to predict. Angel Dust didn’t think Alastor would eat Fat Nuggets, much less right in front of him, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Taking a deep breath, Angel entered the room.

The interior of the bedroom was all rich, dark reds and void-like blacks, with Alastor’s pinstripe as a motif. It was much bigger than his room, though he was sure Alastor had likely made it that way once he’d decided to stay. Two of the walls looked a couch of plush velvet and a vanity with a huge mirror sat below the curtained window. The bathroom area was separated from the main space by a thin curtain, and Angel Dust could just barely make out a huge, black clawfoot tub. 

Alastor was reclining on the bed, propped up against silky soft pillows against the simple headboard. Lamps that looked like stags with elegant red lampshades bracketed him on either side. The closest nightstand had an old fashioned radio that was softly playing the type of music that reminded Angel Dust of a ballroom in a film. The Radio Demon had a magazine that looked fairly dated open in front of him, and appeared to be perusing the articles. He barely glanced up as Angel Dust stood, his boots sinking into the carpet.

“Well?” Alastor asked, his tone bored. “What do you want?”

“Snippy today, aren’t we?” Angel Dust muttered, but he knew Alastor had heard him when the ballroom music scratched over with static. 

“I’m not in the mood for games, Angel.” Alastor snipped. “Speak, or leave.”

“All right, all right! Yeesh.” Angel Dust fluffed up his hair. “Don’t get your panties in a twist! I jus…” He hesitated, one arm shyly tucked in close to his body. “I wanted ta thank ya. Since I’m bringin in the dough, Valentino hasnt sent me out to turn tricks, and I don’t feel as...weird, when I’m around him anymore. It must be the static thing ya did ta me.”

Alastor tilted his head unnaturally. Even though he was still wearing that ever-present smile, it looked softer and more natural, especially in the low red light. “I was not aware my static had clung to you, Angel, but if it’s helped, then I’m glad.” He glanced at a spot over Angel Dust’s head, and the spider demon craned his neck to look at the clock. “The hour’s quite late, you know. Was there anything else? I imagine you must be tired.” Alastor’s antlers grew and his eyes glowed, his voice deepening as he spoke, “And you still smell of that horrid porn studio.”

“No, that’s, um...sorry,” Angel Dust thumbed towards the door. “I’ll just leave then, and…” Presently, his stomach growled loudly, and he blushed.

“Hmm,” Alastor crackled, his hair fluffing up as if surrounded by static electricity. “You should stay, then. It is quite late, and no doubt your boots will wake the others.” He waved a hand, pulling the magazine up over his face. “Make use of my shower, but summon your own bath things. People will talk if you smell like me, and I have a reputation to uphold.”

Angel Dust was about to point out that if he was going to be sleeping in Alastor’s room, he was going to smell like Alastor anyway, but he was too tired to argue with an overlord, so he shrugged, sitting Fat Nuggets down at the vanity. “Don’t move, my little sweet Nuggie-kins,” The spider baby-talked, nuzzling and kissing the piglet. “Daddy will be right back! Don’t let the big mean Radio Demon eat you!” Fat Nuggets oinked in response, and Angel Dust straightened up, glaring at Alastor. “I swear, if you hurt him…!”

“Why would I hurt your pet?” Alastor asked, rolling his eyes. “Really! You act as if cannibalism is some heinous, uncommon act in hell!”

Angel Dust blinked. “W-well,” he argued, “Nobody can predict that kind of appetite!”

“My dear fellow,” Alastor folded the magazine against his chest, “trust me, if I had any intention of glutting myself in such a way, I would have done so already.” His antlers grew and twisted again. “No, in fact, I am going to make myself scarce.” He got up from the bed, stretching. “You should have something to eat! A warm stew before bed always helps me sleep!” He turned around with a flourish. “I’ll just turn this off, leave you in peace…” He strode over to the radio, ready to turn the dial.

“No!” Angel Dust cried out, not realizing how desperate he sounded until Alastor stared blankly at him. “I, I mean...I like it, ‘s all. ‘S a nice song.” He hated how much he was showing his hand to the Radio Demon. Truth be told, he’d been terrified that Valentino would be able to smell Alastor on him, or sense the static that had taken root under his fur. He’d been relieved when Valentino let him leave after finishing his session for the night without saying anything.

Alastor’s voice box crackled and his head tilted until it cracked, but he dropped his hand. “Very well,” he said, primly adjusting his waistcoat. “I shall return shortly. Your pig had better not make a mess, or I may reconsider my position on the devouring of pets.” The piglet turned in a circle on the chair and settled. Alastor nodded, closing the door.

Angel Dust let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and reached into his chest fluff, pulling out exactly what he needed; his shampoo and body wash. As he stepped underneath the hot spray, the music’s volume adjusted so he could still hear it over the roar of the water. He realized too late that the only robe he had was a pouffy little number that had come packaged with lingerie. Well, it would do. He had no doubt Alastor would just redress him.

“Fuckin pimp,” he grumbled. “I’m not some fuckin dress up doll.” He couldn’t deny, though, that there was something nice about being kept in this way. Alastor was cooking for him, would give him comfortable clothes to sleep in, and even if he and Fat Nuggets were going to be made to sleep on the floor, even the carpet was nice and soft. It was better than the dingy little apartment Valentino kept for him, that was for sure.

“Don’t get ahead ‘o yourself, Angel,” he scolded himself. “This aint like that, and you know it. Alastor’s just playing with you like a toy.” 

But as much as he wanted to believe that...he just couldn’t.

~

Alastor made his way downstairs by moving through the shadows on the wall. Cooking, or thinking about cooking, always made him hungry, and he was beginning to associate Angel Dust’s company with lavish dinners and caramelized popcorn from the picture shows. Nasty habit, that was. 

He made his way past Niffty, asleep in the fireplace, and Husk, who had fallen asleep at the bar and was snoring soundly, and entered the small, dingy kitchen. Niffty had made good progress tidying it up, but improvements could still be made. Alastor tried to keep himself from humming as he gathered his ingredients. As he cooked, his mind turned back to Angel Dust. The other demon had seemed rather shaken up, and not at all offended that Alastor’s static had seemed to make a home under his fur. It was something Alastor had barely been aware of; his static always seemed to cling to his things. Odd that he should view Angel Dust in this way. He was a prostitute who belonged to no one! Except to his pimp, that no-good, disrespectful, piece of shit wanna be…

The kitchen was beginning to fill with occult symbols, and Alastor took a deep breath, calming himself down. Despite himself, Alastor liked Angel Dust. He’d taken the spider at face value, not willing to look past the brash exterior, but in their time together, he’d seen something different in Angel Dust, something sadder. Alastor was not going to pretend that he was anything more than what he was; a demon, who had been a serial killer in life. An asexual and aromantic who could not be changed for anyone, because he was fine the way he was, and was not “broken,” thank you.

“Perhaps I can be allowed to have a weakness,” Alastor sighed, putting the finishing touches on his seafood gumbo. Even though venison was his preferred meat and flavor of choice, he didn’t think Angel Dust would appreciate eating red meat around his beloved pig.

Alastor waved the food up to his room and conjured up a pink, plush robe for Angel Dust that would cover anything unsightly, while allowing him to keep his chest fluff cleavage, and slithered back into the shadows. He wasn’t going to pretend he’d had a lovely day, seeing as he’d gotten into a rather nasty fight with Vox that had unfortunately ended in a draw, and had put him in a sour mood. It would be nice to occupy himself in ways other than moping about all night.

~

Angel Dust got out of the shower and found the plush robe waiting for him on the hook on the door. It looked hilariously out of place among all the red and black. Angel Dust put it on, admiring himself in the full-length mirror. It was, somehow, exactly his style, despite the way the length of it hid everything Alastor didn’t want to see. “Oh my,” Angel Dust purred, unable to help feeling himself up a bit, his body sensitive from the hot shower. If he were in his own room, he would’ve been finger-fucking himself over the toilet! As it was, though, he had to calm down. He was pretty sure Alastor would happily eat him for masturbating in his room.

He emerged from the bedroom to find that his clothes had been teleported (presumably) back to his own room, and that a large pot of gumbo sat steaming on a glitzy little rolling cart that you might see at a proper hotel. Alastor had even thought about Fat Nuggets, who was currently contentedly eating mixed greens out of a pink and white dog bowl, a matching water dish right next to it.

Alastor’s smile turned bright when he saw Angel Dust. “I hope your temporary clothing is to your liking? I took the liberty of making a seafood gumbo, and feeding the pig.” He waved a hand and two bowls and two spoons appeared.

“Yeah ‘s great, thanks.” Angel Dust smiled, grabbing one of the bowls and carefully ladling soup into his bowl, not wanting to spill any on the carpet. He glanced up at Alastor, who seemed to be looming over him without being aware of it. “All right, there, Al?” He asked, noticing for the first time that Alastor seemed to have dark circles under his eyes. “Ya look exhausted!”

Alastor straightened up in surprise. “I do?” He turned to the mirror by the door, examining himself and preening. “Ah, well, no need to worry! It’s just been a bit of a long day.”

“You too, eh?” Angel Dust sat down on the end of the bed, crossing one leg over another. “Man, Charlie has you whipped, doesn’t she? Didn’t think the broad had it in ‘er!” He snorted, happily digging into the gumbo. It was sinfully good, just like all of Alastor’s cooking.

“Not Charlie,” Alastor chuckled, serving himself and then sitting on the chair that Fat Nuggets had been sitting on, crossing his legs as well. “Though I suppose you could say I am ‘whipped’.” He sipped at his serving thoughtfully. “Alas, no. I confess I would have rather exhausted myself in regards to the hotel. It appears that distasteful Picture Show Demon can still outclass me. Or, at the very least, I suppose we end up in a draw.”

Angel Dust frowned in confusion. “Picture Show…? Oh, you mean Vox?” He snorted. “That bastard! Dunno why Valentino keeps letting him come by. He touches all the whores and never pays a cent!”

“Hmph!” Alastor barked a laugh. “I suppose it’s because...what is that lovely turn of phrase you like to use, Angel? That Vox…”gets his dick hard”?”

Angel Dust nearly choked on his gumbo from laughing so hard. “Al! Oh my God! I didn’t know ya had it in ya!”

Alastor reclined, crossing his legs. “Yes, well, I am aware of the terminology. I typically don’t use such base vocabulary, but I am capable.” His smile became genuine as Angel Dust relaxed, and the room settled into a comfortable silence as they finished their meal. The radio was still playing at a soft volume, adding to the atmosphere. 

After finishing his soup, Angel Dust yawned. “Ah, sorry, Al...should probably hit the hay. How d’ya want me?”

“Pardon?” Alastor coughed. 

Angel Dust shook his head. “Not like that, Al. I mean, d’ya want me on the floor by the bed, or over by the vanity?” 

“The floor?” Alastor crackled. “Surely you have a bed that you sleep on in your own room?”

“Yeah, but you said you didn’t want me walking to my room, so…”

“My dear fellow!” Alastor exclaimed. “I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I didn’t offer you my bed first!”

“Your...bed…?” Angel Dust tugged at his chest fur nervously. “But...where’re ya gonna sleep?”

“I’m not going to,” Alastor replied. “Why, I once did a twenty-four hour radio show without any caffeine at all! I’ll be in tip-top shape in the morning!”

Angel Dust squinted. “...all right...if ya gonna insist.”

“I do!” Alastor replied. “Please, get comfortable! I’ll change the music!” He snapped his fingers and a smooth jazz type of instrumental floated throughout the room. 

Angel Dust picked up Fat Nuggets and slowly got into bed. The covers were soft and silky, and felt stupidly luxurious for a whore like him. The fact that he was allowed to sleep in this bed without getting fucked within an inch of his life first was, well...a novelty! It wasn’t one he wanted to get used to; it was just because it was Alastor, after all. But by Lucifer...why did he feel so safe?! 

By all accounts, he shouldn’t. This was the fucking Radio Demon, after all. Alastor was a dangerous killer with powers beyond what they could all comprehend. Maybe that was why…

“Shut up,” buzzed Alastor. 

“I didn’t say anytin!” Snapped Angel Dust. 

“Your thoughts are loud.” Alastor grumbled. “They’re interfering with my static.” 

“Ooh, pardon me,” Angel Dust mocked. 

Alastor watched as Angel Dust curled up in the center of the bed, pulling the covers protectively around him. The piglet had curled up against his stomach, yawning itself. Eventually, a combination of the soft music and the tiring day led Angel Dust to slumber. 

“Hmph,” Alastor crackled, turning to the window and pulling the curtain aside. There was some life still in the streets that night. Some poor homeless demons settling down for the night, a few prostitutes working the streets. The Radio Demon wondered if it was worth it fighting Valentino for his pet. He couldn’t imagine what it would do to his reputation, buying a whore off a pimp, but, then again, he supposed it wouldn’t be the first time he’d stepped in to save those of fairer means. 

At first, he’d hadn’t been sure if Angel Dust had been one of those of fairer means he went out of his way to help. But now, seeing him so vulnerable…

Angel Dust whimpered, trembling on the bed. “No,” he mumbled. “No. No please! Stop!” 

“Angel?” Alastor teleported over beside the bed, but the spider demon was still asleep, and in the throes of a nightmare, too, by the sound of it. 

“Val...no more…” Angel Dust whimpered. “I’m begging you! Please!”

Whatever heart Alastor had began to hurt in sympathy. He noticed that Angel Dust’s outburst had woken up the piglet, who was trying to comfort him by licking his cheek. 

Alastor sighed, thinking of when Niffty had first entered hell and had started having nightmares. He reached out, tangling one of his hands firmly with Angel Dust’s sitting on the bed beside him. “Shh,” he soothed, internally slapping himself for even caring so much. “It’s all right, Angel. You’re safe.” With his other hand, he touched Angel’s shoulder, sending a wave of static through the spider’s fur. 

As expected, Angel Dust calmed immediately, sighing out a, “Oh Al…”

Alastor snarled. “You’d better not be having sex dreams about me, you slut.” He sighed. “Well, at least you’re sleeping.” He gently pried his hand away and tried to get up, but Angel Dust reflexively grabbed onto him with a set of limbs he couldn’t remember seeing before, holding him in place. 

“Are you quite finished?” Alastor asked, annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Angel Dust purred happily, nuzzling against Alastor’s hip. 

“Ah, well,” Alastor yawned, shifting around to get a bit more comfortable, leaning his head back against the headboard, “small price to pay for your sleep. I suppose.” He watched as the piglet snuggled up against Angel Dust, though his warm body was also touching Alastor’s. “Don’t you get any ideas, now,” he told it. “I can still eat you in one bite.” 

The piglet snorted, refuting him, and then went back to sleep. 

Alastor sighed, settling in to keep watch. At some point, though, he drifted off, too. 

And the radio finally clicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addict music video: *exists*  
> Entire fandom: Valentino can die in a fire and I will LAUGH
> 
> Alastor’s lawful evil comes out real strong here. I wonder if he’ll buy Angel Dust. How will Angel feel about having a new contract? 
> 
> ...I’m experiencing so much fandom whiplash. Help!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Dust woke up warm and cozy, which was an uncommon feeling. As he slowly regained full consciousness, he realized that there was a buzzing noise surrounding him, and that his extra set of limbs were out and wrapped around something. 

When he opened his eyes, he nearly shit himself in surprise. 

The Radio Demon was asleep next to him. The buzzing sound was probably as close to a snore as he could get; it sounded like a radio that was between stations. He was sitting upright, not even changed out of his usual clothes, slumped inward towards Angel Dust’s body. His legs were curled underneath him, his shoulder and head resting against the headboard. Angel Dust winced, thinking that Alastor was probably going to be quite sore and grumpy when he woke up. 

Strangest of all, Angel Dust realized that his third pair of limbs were holding Alastor in place, wrapped around his slim middle in a tight hug. And Alastor hadn’t moved them, or tried to get away. The spider demon frowned. Alastor didn’t like physical affection; the first day of his arrival, Charlie had hugged him, thanking him for saving the hotel from Sir Pentious. Alastor had crackled nervously, holding his arms up, clearly uncertain and not really knowing what to do with his hands. And yet…

And yet, Alastor had taken his arm. Alastor had hid in the fur he’d made to look like tits on purpose. Alastor was here beside him, now, completely vulnerable. 

Of course, Angel Dust knew practically that he couldn’t stand up against Alastor in a fight. But it still felt significant that Alastor was here, beside him, deeply asleep and snoring. Angel Dust smiled, settling in against the pillows again. He was feeling pretty sore himself from pole dancing the other night, so it was nice to just relax for a while. He didn’t remember anything that happened after he’d gotten into bed...what had made Alastor come to him?

Angel Dust closed his eyes again with a yawn, not intending to fall back asleep, just not wanting to get up yet. The static under his fur seemed like a tighter embrace, somehow, though that could just be because everything was covered in Alastor’s static; this was his room, after all. Or maybe it was because Alastor was sleeping, not really aware of what his static was doing. 

As Angel Dust shifted around a bit, getting comfortable around the awkward embrace of his third pair of arms (he was afraid moving them might wake Alastor, and he was a bit worried about how the demon might react), he felt a weight on his shoulder and a grasp as it shifted. Looking up, he followed the line of Alastor’s arm to his shoulder. 

Ah. That would explain the extra static. Now that he concentrated, Angel Dust could feel a slight pulsing from Alastor’s palm. It felt weirdly possessive. He should’ve been angry that Alastor would dare lay claim to him without drawing up a contract, or destroying the one he had with Valentino, but...it didn’t. And Angel Dust thought instead about how much Alastor was risking his reputation to be seen with him. 

They’d been out in public many times together, so obviously, other demons were aware of the relationship they had, and, given his profession, rumors would start flying. Alastor’s sexuality and romantic orientation would be questioned heavily. Angel Dust didn’t want that. Luckily, Katie Killjoy and the others at 666 News were smart enough not to report on the doings of Overlords, but just because it wasn’t newsworthy didn’t mean people weren’t going to talk. 

“Why’re ya riskin so much fah me, Al?” Angel Dust murmured to himself, curling up in the blankets. “I’m nuttin but a useless whore.”

“Sex work is hardly a useless profession.”

Angel Dust froze. He hadn’t realized that the buzzing had stopped. Hesitantly, he looked up, afraid of what he might see. But Alastor hadn’t changed positions much. He’d lifted his head up a bit, but his deep red eyes still looked glassy. Even after a bit of sleep, there was a hint of shadow under his eyes. But he didn’t look angry, and his smile looked...soft. 

“Ya really think so?” Angel Dust asked dumbly. 

“Of course I do.” Alastor’s usual hyperactive energy was absent, and he groaned a bit as he shifted. “Lust is a worthy enough sin. Nngh, my neck,” the Radio Demon grumbled, a sickly-sounding warped static laced through his words. 

“Ya don’t find it distasteful or disgusting?” Angel Dust sat up carefully, jostling Fat Nuggets in the process, who squeaked in protest. Alastor’s hand fell from his shoulder, and he felt bereft of its presence. 

“Heh,” Alastor dug his long fingers into the base of his neck, obviously trying to relieve the tension there. “If I were sex-negative, I would’ve made Valentino and all his porn picture shows and whore houses my first target when I arrived in hell. I’d never partake myself, but I recognize it as a valid profession, whose workers deserve respect just as any other line of work. Blast!” His sickly static rose in intensity and volume. 

“Here,” Angel Dust raised all of his arms, retracting the third set reluctantly, so that Alastor could see his hands. “D’ya want a massage? Promise I’ll only put my hands where you want ‘em. I won’t wander.”

Alastor groaned, his static crackling and tripping over itself. “That...would be most helpful,” he said, his voice sounding exhausted. “Thank you, Angel.” 

“No problem,” Angel Dust grinned cheekily. “I figure you’re payin me now. Might as well provide some service.” He used his first pair of hands to dig into the tense lumps on Alastor’s neck, setting his second pair of hands against Alastor’s shoulder blades. “Yikes. You’re lumpier than a fuckin mattress!”

“You act as though it hadn’t been your dream to t-touch me,” Alastor arched under the soothing sensation, and Angel Dust smiled, just glad it was helping him relax. “Make me bow my back for you. Something like that.”

Angel Dust snorted. “I’d hate to see the porno you’d write.” Alastor laughed. “Can’t say I never thought about it,” he admitted, wetting his lips as he focused on his work. “You’re attractive. Don’t need sexual appetite to realize that.”

“Hmm. I’m aware, I suppose.” Alastor allowed. 

“But like I told ya,” Angel Dust went on, “I might tease, but…” he grunted as he focused in on a knot that made Alastor groan in relief, “I really do respect consent. I wasn’t gonna touch ya unless ya wanted me ta.”

“I...appreciate that, Angel,” Alastor replied. “Thank you.”

“Dun mention it.”

The two demons lapsed into silence. Once Angel Dust was done, he stretched, cracking his knuckles. “There. Izzat any better?”

“Much,” Alastor flopped bonelessly against the headboard. “Though I dread the results, were anyone to take my sounds out of context.”

Angel Dust frowned. “Ya static still sounds…” he waved a hand vaguely, “...all...sicky. Ya feelin all right?”

Alastor sighed. “I am afraid that I may be a bit under the weather,” he admitted. “A real shame. I was going to invite you on my daily constitutional.” 

“That’s okay,” Angel Dust replied. “We’ll have time to do that some other day.” His eyes shone eagerly. “Can I help ya in any way? ‘S been a long time since I’ve had a hell cold, but…”

“Really, the best thing for it is rest,” Alastor replied, closing his eyes and shivering a little. “My body is overworked due to my battle with Vox.” He glanced over at Angel Dust. “As you may have observed, I tend to get quite ravenous after I make extensive use of my powers. Yesterday, I did not feel hungry. I’m uncertain of the reason for this.”

“Ya barely finished a bowl of gumbo last night,” Angel Dust remembered. “And ya didn’t get a good night’s rest, either.” He head butted Alastor’s shoulder. “Idiot. Why didn’t you tell me to scram?!”

Alastor chuckled. “You were hungry and tired and you stank of Valentino. I was hardly going to get any sleep, anyway. If you hadn’t come, I would’ve sulked all night.”

Angel Dust chuckled, daring to settle in against Alastor’s side. “You like caring for wayward souls,” he teased, poking at the demon’s ribs. “Just like Charlie.”

Alastor fizzled in annoyance briefly, but it passed, though whether that was genuine or due to feeling unwell, Angel Dust couldn’t say. “In my own way,” he allowed. “I don’t think souls can be redeemed, but those of fairer means should also be cared for.” He shivered again. 

“I think ya should lie down,” Angel Dust said. “I’d offer ta take ya to my room, but I think ya’d be more comfortable here.” 

“I’d rather have company, if you’re not busy,” Alastor admitted, tilting his head against Angel Dust’s shoulder. 

“I’m not leavin ya fah long,” Angel Dust promised. “Figured ya might wanna bathe and change, get comfy without someone else here.” He sat up, away from Alastor, and smiled reassuringly. “And ya must be hungry.”

“Mm, my appetite is quite low, I confess.” Alastor replied. “Though a bath does sound marvelous.”

Angel Dust picked up Fat Nuggets and nuzzled the pig. “My ma had a fantastic recipe for chicken soup. She used ta feed it ta is kids when we were sick. I’ll make that for ya.”

Alastor crackled with interest, his eyes starting to glow and his antlers growing. “Mmmm...that...does appeal, admittedly,” he growled. 

“Good ta hear,” Angel Dust replied, smiling fondly. “I’m gonna get changed and get started on that, then.”

“Please don’t let Charlie know that I’m unwell,” Alastor said quietly, curling his knees up to his chest as he returned to his normal form. “I do not want to worry her.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Angel Dust teased. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

~

Alastor sank into the bathtub with a sigh. Being a demon who made use of electricity, baths were more invigorating to him than most; the water and his static interacted in a pleasing way that could only be described as a crackling candy. Niffty had given him some once, when she was younger and was going through a “prankster” phase. He thought they were delightful, and next pranked Husk by placing them in his alcohol. 

Alastor washed his hair, careful not to get any water in his ears. He was long overdue for a visit to the cannibal colony; it would be nice to work for his supper once he felt a bit better. He wasn’t going to let Angel Dust see him in that environment, though. Really, even though he made it no secret that he did partake in cannibalism when it suited him (particularly after a Cleanse, when he had his choice of meat), he was hardly going to advertise it to the world at large. He was a gentleman first and foremost, and a gentleman does not brag about his dirty habits. 

He figured that the reason he hadn’t been immediately ravenous was to do with the draw he’d gotten into with Vox. Pompous, piece of shit television. The next time he met up with Vox, oh, he had some new ammo. Vox liked to pretend he was above carnal desire, but from what Angel Dust had told him, he was about as base as the rest of hell. 

Once Alastor was finished with his bath, he dressed himself in silky red pajamas, complete with slippers and a smoking coat in stylish black. Then, he got himself comfortable on the bed, already feeling more like his old self. He was still sparking a bit from the water, and it felt absolutely marvelous. He had only to wait for Angel Dust, who could apparently cook! Who would have guessed! 

The Radio Demon sighed deeply, snapping his fingers and letting a soothing melody play from the radio. When Angel Dust returned, he might ask if the spider wanted to listen to a radio drama, but for right now…

When Angel Dust did return to the room, he found Alastor asleep. Angel Dust chuckled, setting the food down nearby and digging in to his own serving, figuring he’d let Alastor rest as long as he needed.

~

Four bowls of chicken soup later, Alastor finally felt a bit better. Between the good food and restorative nap, he was practically back to his old self again. At some point, Angel Dust had gone to his room to get his telephone, and he’d also changed while there, though thankfully, Alastor noted, it wasn’t too revealing. Though, honestly, he didn’t mind the way the spider dressed. Not really. Most of the time, he could even admire the style.

Alastor was humming along to the music, sipping the last dregs of the soup from a mug and paging through a newspaper from 1929 (reading about the stock market crash always did cheer him up). Angel Dust was lying down on his stomach, propped up against one elbow and scrolling through his mobile telephone. This was nice, the Radio Demon decided. Companionable silence, with just the music from his radio and the occasional sound byte from Angel Dust’s telephone.

“Hey, Al?” Angel Dust asked, stretching with a groan.

“Yes, Angel?” Alastor asked, carefully folding the newspaper over so he could have a look at the crossword. (He never had figured out what 4-Down was.)

“Why, um…” Angel Dust rolled over onto his back, resting the telephone against his stomach. “Why didja get into bed with me?”

Alastor crackled. “Well, this is the most comfortable spot in my room…”

Angel Dust swatted at him. “Oh c’mon, Al, y’know what I mean.”

Alastor sighed. “Very well.” He clasped his hands together, staring at his knees. “You were...in distress. Having a nightmare, I believe. Niffty used to have them when she first entered hell, and so I...simply did what anyone would do.” The deer swiveled his ears. “I...comforted you.”

“By covering me in static?” Angel Dust raised an eyebrow.

“A bit presumptuous, I suppose, but you seemed to find it comforting.” Alastor cleared his throat. “You did say ‘Oh, Al’, so…” He looked away nervously, fidgeting slightly.

Angel Dust tried to remember when his dreams had turned from nightmares to something pleasant, but couldn’t. “I don’t remember,” he admitted.

“I don’t like being the subject of pornographic fantasies,” Alastor hissed with a shudder. 

“You’re...risking your reputation to be with me, Al.” Angel Dust said quietly, tracing patterns on the bed sheets. “I mean...I dunno what you wanna label this, or if you even want to…”

“What would you call this?” Alastor asked, curling his legs up so he could turn towards Angel Dust, the newspaper forgotten. His elbow braced against the headboard as he stared down at Angel Dust.

Angel Dust scratched at his chest fluff. “I...I suppose friendship. Like what I have with Cherri.”

“Ah yes, Cherri Bomb, correct?” Alastor chuckled. “She’s quite the, ahem, explosive personality.”

Angel Dust laughed at the other demon’s joke, and Alastor’s smile softened. “Yeah, her. I’d call her a close friend. She’d come scrape me off the pavement when Val would…” The spider looked a bit queasy, curling into himself, and Alastor felt himself sliding into a rage, which he just barely put a cap on. “Anyway...can I call you my friend, Al?”

“Certainly!” Alastor replied. “I also consider you to be my friend! I wouldn’t go out of my way for just anybody!” He lifted his hand, making little sparks dance within it, making Angel Dust gasp in amusement. “As for my reputation,” he wiggled his fingers, changing the color of the flames from blue to red to pink to black, “that’s for me to worry about. This wouldn’t be the first time I was seen about town with one of Valentino’s whores.”

“Whoa,” Angel Dust scrambled to sit up, crossing his legs in front of Alastor, his knees touching the other demon’s. He didn’t seem to be aware that they were in close proximity.

Alastor tried not to panic at the closeness; he knew Angel Dust wasn’t going to try anything, and he’d been in more compromising positions anyway. He did, however, set down his mug and newspaper and the radio’s song turned mournful. “Kitty Cartwright.”

“Kitty...you mean THE Kitty Cartwright?!” Angel Dust whistled. “Woo-ee. And I thought I was scandalous!”

Alastor’s smile turned sad and wistful. “Yes. What you do is child’s play compared to her. She’d slept with nearly every demon Overlord at Valentino’s request, and even slept with the King and Queen Themselves! But...all good things had to end…”

“The Cleanse,” Angel Dust whispered. “I remember. I was a new contract of Val’s at the time...it was all the girls were talkin about.”

Alastor nodded sadly, looking at his lap. “Valentino had sent her to “conquer” me, as it were.” He snorted. “In truth. I don’t think he took my sexual orientation as an answer when he tried to...how do I put this…?”

“Fuck ya?” Angel Dust asked.

Alastor chuckled. “Vulgar, but to the point. He simply thought my persuasions were of the feminine variety. A not unintelligent assumption, as I do typically prefer the company of women. They are more likely to respect consent.”

“I hear that,” Angel Dust settled in against the headboard, fluffing a few pillows with his second pair of hands. “What happened?”

“Exterminators happened,” Alastor replied. In his mind, he could still hear Kitty’s screams as the angels tore her apart. “I...tried to protect her, but even I am no match for multiple Exterminators. I managed to wound one, and they descended upon me like wasps protecting their queen. I had to run or be killed myself, and Kitty was already mortally wounded…” Alastor wilted. “Valentino likely blames me. He is probably right to. I was about to offer her a deal.”

“She was intersex,” Angel Dust didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. “Rumor was that Val had her dress up to look the part when he played with her.” He glanced up to find the Radio Demon crackling with static all around. “Al...oh, Al...I don’t think Valentino blames you...does he?”

“I…” Alastor hugged himself shakily. “I...do feel responsible. Yes. Had I been quicker, then perhaps…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Eh?’ Alastor looked up, still shaking.

“You lost a friend to a group of Exterminators,” Angel Dust placed a hand comfortingly on Alastor’s shoulder. “It coulda happened to anyone. You said yourself you tried to fight. I don’t think Kitty woulda wanted ya ta have died fah her.”

Alastor cracked his neck. “Is that how you feel?”

Angel Dust looked away, though his non-answer was an answer in and of itself.

Alastor took a deep breath, gathering his power as he devised a contract. “Angel,” he began, green light rushing from his body as his power swirled around him, “will you make a deal with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor being sex-positive and supportive of sex work is my absolute JAM! (Mostly cause it's how I feel even though I'm sex repulsed ace aro just like Alastor, hehe.)
> 
> I had decided that Angel wasn't the first prostitute Alastor had befriended a long time ago, but I wasn't expecting the angsty backstory...oops.
> 
> Did Angel take the deal? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. *evil laugh*


	4. Chapter 4

Valentino laughed, hiding his face in his hands. “Bambi, darling, what could a demon of YOUR reputation possibly want with one of my whores?! I can’t even take ya seriously, strawberry shortcake.”

Alastor’s static rumbled in his throat as he watched Valentino like a hawk, standing tall. He wasn’t about to be discouraged so easily, but discussions between Overlords rarely ended without duels. And Alastor was not exactly back at full power after his fight with Vox and writing up a deal powerful enough to overwrite the will of another Overlord, which Valentino might have been able to guess. Still, his friend’s livelihood was on the line, and he was bound by the rules of the deal. “I think you will, once you realize that your contract has been overwritten,” the Radio Demon replied. “Very soon, you will have no power over the spider demon known as Angel Dust!”

Alastor knew Angel Dust was counting on him. It had taken a long time for the spider to take him up on his offer. He didn’t trust any of Alastor’s magic which, to be fair, he was right not to. Angel Dust currently had a bad deal with an Overlord, and he knew how to make a good one. But it was a fair and agreeable contract, all things considered. Now, Alastor only needed to destroy the previous contract, and then Angel Dust would belong to him, not Valentino. 

He was more than willing to fight to give Angel Dust a chance at a normal afterlife. 

“Hmph,” Valentino got up from his desk, leaning against the front of it and tipping up his comically large hat. “You think that’s it, eh?” He blew cigarette smoke at Alastor, grinning as the pink smoke curled around the deer demon standing before him. “What does Angel Dust think about all this? He doesn’t like being kept like a pet, you know.”

Alastor waved away the smoke with his microphone. “You can ask him once you sign him over to me.” His eyes glowed, turning into radio dials. “He’s already mine. My static lives under his fur. And as I said, he’s made a deal with me. Once your contract is dissolved, in one way or another,” Alastor’s antlers grew and he contorted his body in a way that typically made other demons uncomfortable, snapping his ribcage as he tilted to the side, “then he will belong to me.”

Valentino looked Alastor up and down, sliding up onto the desk and crossing one leg over the other. “You know, shortcake, if you wanted a whore so badly, you coulda had Kitty. But your pride got in the way, and now she’s gone.” He laughed. “Oh yes, I knew she was ready to make a deal with you. I was ready to let her go. She was boring, anyway.” He snarled, showing his teeth. “But Angelcakes is mine. And you ain’t shit, Radio Demon. I ain’t scared ‘a ya.”

“Oh dear, it appears as though we’ve reached an impasse,” Alastor tossed his microphone to his other hand. His ear flicked as he heard something from behind the door. His shadow traveled discretely to go have a look, and it distressed him to find out that Angel Dust had followed him. He turned his attention back to the pimp. “How do you suggest we settle this, Valentino?”

~

Angel Dust stared at Alastor as the Radio Demon’s eyes glazed over with static, ancient symbols floating around him as a strong wind whipped around them. Valentino’s contract hadn’t been anything like this but then, Alastor did like to put a theatrical spin on things. Angel Dust was almost afraid of the power he could feel emanating from Alastor right now; the deer was twitching, making radio sounds, his body contorting in weird angles and his head turning on its axis. 

Finally, Alastor’s eyes glowed red, and two pupils stared at Angel Dust. “I address the demon, Angel Dust,” Alastor’s voice seemed deeper, more static laced between syllables than usual. “Angel Dust, do you accept the terms of the contract?”

“I do.” Angel Dust conformed, feeling Alastor’s power wrap around him. The other demon’s shadow laid a hand on his shoulder, but he dare not look away while the contract was being bound. 

Alastor extended his hand and Angel Dust gripped it to shake. He could feel sparks flying between them, and a mess of radio waves as more static flowed from Alastor to him. Some of it was even searing beneath his skin, racing through his blood and around his heart. Alastor had told him this was all in the name of undoing the contract that Valentino had placed on him. It didn’t hurt, thankfully, but his skin felt alight, like he’d stepped into mortal fire, like a fever was waiting to break beneath his skin. 

It looked like it was painful for Alastor, whose body was straining itself, mouth wide in a silent scream, as he focused all of his power on finding the heart of the contract. That was the hard part, since Angel Dust had dictated the terms, for the most part. And Alastor had let him. 

“You’re still gonna let me have sex ‘n all?” Angel Dust had asked. “Ya seriously don’t want anytin in exchange? No money, no profit, no “purity” days?”

“I simply want you to live your life however you see fit,” Alastor had said. “My part of the bargain is that I can summon you from wherever you are, as I can do with Husker and Niffty. And you will of course feel obligated to defend me, should I be in danger, but that’s pretty standard.”

“Y-yeah, that’s all cool with me.” Angel Dust had responded, still in a state of shock. Technically, he was free. As free as he was ever going to be under contract, anyway. The only downside he could see was the summoning, but Alastor did need something, or the deal would be useless. He now understood the contracts that Niffty and Husk worked. Alastor could make them work for him, but in both cases, they were doing things they already loved. Angel Dust could work in service to Alastor, should it be needed. He could tell it would be loads better than working for Valentino. 

Finally, Alastor pulled away, panting heavily, back to his usual form. He had deep, dark circles under his eyes, and he looked paler somehow. His static was warped and sickly, like it has been earlier, and he couldn’t seem to get enough breath. 

“Is that it?” Angel Dust asked excitedly. “Is it over?” 

Alastor gasped, pressing a hand against his heart. “No,” he wheezed. “I am sorry, Angel. I tried...I tore at it, but it’s stuck to your core like glue.” The Radio Demon looked away, covering his eyes with his arm. His stomach groaned, and his teeth grew sharper. It sounded as though he hadn’t fed in weeks, as opposed to eating just this morning. 

“Then…” Angel Dust gripped at his chest, shaking. “Then that’s it. It’s ovah. I’ll nevah be free!” He ducked his head, pulling at his hair and screaming. “If ya can’t do it, then nobody can! It’s hopeless!” He didn’t even realize he was crying until Alastor awkwardly pulled him closer, tipping his chin up. He could only see a blurred picture of Alastor’s face, realizing the demon was handing him a handkerchief. 

“I’m not ready to give up, Angel. My pride is too great for that.” Alastor replied, his voice stern. “The contract is made. You belong to me, just not entirely. Not yet.” His eyes looked terrifying, sunken in as they were, but the conviction in them was unmatched. It made Angel Dust look at him anyway. “Valentino has to sign you over to me. That is all.”

“He won’t.” Angel Dust sniffled. “Not evah.”

Alastor crackled reassuringly, and Angel Dust felt the static beneath his fur sing in response. “He will. Overlords have their own way of dealing with things.” The Radio Demon winced, his body seeming to glitch out as he curled inward, holding onto his stomach with a groan. 

“Al!” Angel Dust cried, rushing to support him with both pairs of hands. “Al! Are ya okay? What’s wrong?”

Alastor’s antlers grew, and his mouth grew wider as his eyes lost their pupils. “I...I need to feed,” he gasped. “And I will not do it here, at the Hotel.” He looked up at Angel, his eyes pleading. “Go. Return to your room.” He shuddered as his stomach growled again, creaking like an old door. “No one should see me like this.”

Angel Dust felt queasy, knowing what his new master was about to do, but he got up off the bed, putting distance between himself and Alastor. “Be careful,” he told the deer as he watched Alastor slink through the shadows towards the window. “Don’t eat anyone I wouldn’t.”

Alastor’s aura changed slightly as he laughed. “Angel,” he said, “you only eat dick, and even then…” He glitched our again, groaning. “I’d eat that wretched, lust-drenched moth if I didn’t think he wouldn’t be worth it,” he hissed. “All grizzle…”

“Gross,” Angel Dust tried to laugh, his back against the door. “All right, I’m goin.”

Alastor’s long fingers pried open the window. “Don’t...don’t tell the others,” he said meekly. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Angel Dust replied, watching as Alastor disappeared out the window in a wisp of shadow. 

~

Of course, Angel Dust had followed Alastor to the Porn Studios. It was probably in defiance of a direct order, but Alastor had said himself that the contract wasn’t fully sealed. Besides, Alastor couldn’t expect him to just sit around twiddling his thumbs. 

Alastor looked...normal when Angel Dust saw him in the morning. He didn’t really know what he’d expected from Alastor’s cannibalistic meal, but, then again, he’d never been in close quarters with a cannibal before. There was always some sort of predatory aura around cannibalistic demons, although Angel Dust had never noticed it with Alastor. Even after he showed up looking significantly better fed than he had before. The deer was still slender, but he appeared to fill out his suit a bit better. 

“Nice night, then?” Angel Dust observed. 

“Quite,” Alastor said distractedly, voice clipped. “Stay at the Hotel. Don’t follow me.” He summoned his microphone. “I’m going after Valentino.” 

Angel Dust stared. “Ya were sick yesterday, and ya wore yaself out enough that ya needed ta eat demon flesh, and now you’re gonna go aftah Val?! Are ya shittin me?!”

Alastor’s smile seemed mostly forced as he put a hand on Angel Dust’s shoulder, the static between the two beings humming as it connected. It felt warm at the point of contact, and Angel Dust felt himself relax slightly. “This won’t take long,” he promised. “I’ll return shortly.”

But Angel Dust had sensed that Alastor wasn’t as confident as he was trying to be. So, using his full demon form, he followed Alastor silently through the streets. 

And he didn’t like what he was hearing. Alastor wasn’t proposing…

~

“Ah, a good old fashioned duel, eh?” Valentino blew more smoke at Alastor. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind a bit of exercise. Got to keep myself in shape, y’know.” He grinned, setting side his sunglasses and removing his hat. “Imagine what kind of reputation I’ll have after I beat the great Radio Demon at his own game!” He laughed cruelly. 

“Funny that you think I’d lose to dirty vermin like you,” Alastor readied his microphone, his static buzzing in his ears. “I’ve eaten opponents tougher than you!”

“Hmph! I’ll be you have, cannibal,” Valentino strode to the French window, opening it to let in the pollution from Hell’s dark sky. “Only difference is, I’m not gonna go down that way. And you,” the moth poked at Alastor’s stomach, making the Radio Demon recoil with a snarl, “are too full to make good on your threat!”

“Hmm,” Alastor brushed his waistcoat off absently. “You forget that I’m a connoisseur of fine cuisine.” He glared at Valentino. “Your lust-soaked corpse would barely qualify as a cheeseburger.”

“You’re disgusting, Radio Demon.” Valentino spread his wings and fluttered out into the sky. “I hope your carcass is served on the finest bistro menus! That would make me turn cannibal!” 

Alastor summoned his shadows and rose up into the air. “Enough talk,” he drew his microphone like a sword. “Let us reiterate the teens of the duel.”

“Yes, all right.” Valentino said, bored. “What do you want if you win?” 

“For you to dissolve the contract you hold over Angel Dust,” Alastor replied. 

Valentino’s pink eyes glinted. “All right,” he purred, fluttering into Alastor’s personal space and making the Radio Demon back up, “but if I win…” he trailed a finger down Alastor’s suit, making the Radio Demon shiver reflexively, “I get to have you, in any and all ways I want you, for one night.” 

Alastor growled. “Fine.” He pushed Valentino away with his microphone. “Take your ten paces!” His eyes flared until they were bright red, as he gave himself over to his full demon form. 

Valentino began to transform as well, his wings growing larger, his antennae extending out until they curled. His smoke wafted out from every beat of his wings, coating the air around them as they prepared for battle. The 666 news flying imp had a camera in hand to film the action, so all of hell would see who the victor would be. 

Angel Dust and some of the girls gathered on the balcony. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I dunno!”

“Master Valentino is fighting the Radio Demon!”

“But why?”

Angel Dust’s heart was in his throat. “Please Al,” he whispered, “please be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my view on Alastor’s cannibalism is that, yes, he does indulge, and the urge gets stronger the more he overworks himself (like using his powers to undo a contract, or using them when he’s already tired/hungry). He also makes no secret of it, though it’s not something he necessarily wants others to see. Because he’s a gentleman. 
> 
> Anyway...next chapter: Alastor verses Valentino! Since we don’t know Val’s full demon form yet, I sort of made him a bit like Mothra, in that his cigarette smoke becomes like Mothra’s dust attack. Also he gets much more mothy. 
> 
> I’m not good at fight scenes, so...hopefully, I can capture it well enough!


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t get it, Al,” Angel Dust said, apropos of nothing, as they walked through a pleasant little park under the moonlight on their way back to the hotel. “Ya not crazy ‘bout sex, and yet you wouldn’t try ta stop me if I tried tya pick someone up right in front of ya?” He laughed. “Lousy date, ya are. Can’t even be possessive.”

They’d just had a lovely date together. Alastor had let Angel Dust pick the restaurant, since the spider complained that Alastor’s latest pick had been “too ritzy,” which the Radio Demon reluctantly agreed to. The burger joint had, in fact, not been half bad; he enjoyed a good greasy burger every now and then, and the combination of the heavy, greasy food and sour lemon ice sat pleasantly in his stomach, filling him up more effectively than a lot of finer dining establishments. He made a mental note to let Angel Dust pick where they ate more often.

The Radio Demon felt lazy and full, happy to let Angel Dust ramble on about clients that got too handsy and his latest pole dancing tricks. He couldn’t recall how they’d gotten to this topic, but he figured it required more than a melodic hum in response. “You wouldn’t like me to be,” he said dismissively, gesturing with the arm that wasn’t interlocked with Angel Dust’s. “Unless one is rescuing another, possessive behavior is an indication of further interest. I would hardly make a promise I couldn’t keep. That is not exactly my brand of cruelty.”

“Awright, that’s fair,” Angel Dust conceded. “But whaddabout the sex thing? I didn’t expect ya ta be all “free spirit” about it.”

Alastor hummed along to a tune stuck in his head as he thought of a good way to explain his notion, when he saw a group of lesser crow demons fighting over scraps nearby. “Well,” he began, “let’s say one of those crows over there attacked us right now. Would you decry my cannibalism if I devoured it to defend you?”

“Suppose not,” Angel Dust said after a moment of thought. “Though, I got the impression ya were stuffed!” He knocked into Alastor, giggling. “I could tell ya eyes were bigger than ya stomach by the time we got ta dessert!”

“Yes, well,” Alastor chuckled, a bit embarrassed, “in my defense, that is how much I generally eat, and fast food was...different, in my day. Less like it is these days.”

“Looks like the Radio Demon might be fond of modern technology after all,” Angel Dust joked. “Where food’s involved, anyways.”

Alastor rolled his eyes, but his smile was soft. “I don’t think I’ll ever turn my nose up at a burger joint ever again!” He allowed, turning his eyes skyward as Angel Dust snorted into his shoulder. “But yes, the way you feel about my cannibalism is the way I feel about your sexual appetite.”

“That it’s not for you, but it makes somebody else happy, so who cares?”

“Precisely.”

They walked together in silence for a moment, not in any hurry to get anywhere since the night was calm and quiet.

“Al...can I ask ya sometin?”

“I suppose.”

Angel Dust wrung a pair of his hands together. “I...I been thinkin, about if I ever get free of Valentino...well, less powerful demons take up contracts with more powerful demons, an’ I wouldn’t mind bein attached to anotha demon...not really.”

Alastor turned his head to watch Angel carefully. The spider demon could be so expressive, but it required concentration sometimes to catch his true meaning.

“So...theoretically...if I were to be under contract with you…” Angel Dust went on. “Would I still be…?”

“You wouldn’t be in the industry anymore,” Alastor said carefully. “Valentino owns the Porn Studios.” He crackled thoughtfully. “I do not know how well he would take to escort competition.”

“I guess,” Angel Dust sighed. “Nevah mind...sorry I asked....”

“I wouldn’t stop you.” Alastor replied, his static getting prickly where it touched Angel Dust. “It’s not my responsibility, what you do on your own time.”

“Wouljya patch me up afterwards?” Angel Dust teased flirtatiously. “My big, strong, handsome deer demon.”

Alastor growled, his eyes glowing dangerously. “I can always cut you up, put you on ice for later.”

Angel Dust snorted. “And lose someone who knows more burgah joints than you? Dun think so.”

Alastor grumbled, thinking to himself that Angel was lucky he was charming.

~ 

Now, things were different. True, Alastor had a laissez-faire attitude about the demons he took under his wing, but though he took no responsibility for them, he would step in if he felt they were about to get seriously hurt. 

He had saved Husk from a gambling demon, and Niffty from the cannibal colony, raising her up to be a fearsome cannibal in her own right, so though he didn’t take responsibility when they got themselves into minor scrapes, he wasn’t above protecting them. 

That included Angel Dust now. Or it would, once he was finished with Valentino. But he did hope Angel Dust had had his fill of working the streets. It would make his job easier, at least. 

“HOLD STILL!” Alastor growled, flinging his inky black tentacles ferociously at Valentino, whose large wings kept him floating on the breeze, just out of his grasp. The amount of sex pollen in the air was starting to get to him...ugh. 

Though he was asexual and aromantic, that didn’t mean Alastor wasn’t equipped with working parts, and the pollen was making him hot in all the wrong ways. 

Valentino laughed. “Aww, Bambi...you work hard, you play hard...but your dick will be harder.” He licked his lips. “I can’t wait to suck you off, hear you scream my name.” He snorted tauntingly. “You like to pretend you’re some big bad celibate demon...but really, you’re just like all of us.”

Alastor growled. He hated the fact that this battle was taking place in the air. He needed to ground Valentino, get the sex pollen out of the air so he could think clearly. 

He clenched his fists, covering himself in flames, and used his shadows to launch him forward, grabbing onto Valentino and pushing him forward. The force knocked them into a nearby sex shop, dildos joining the wreckage. Shattered glass fell into Alastor’s hair and a few shards pierced his back, but he kept himself aflame, gripping the moth’s wings. 

“Dammit!” Valentino screamed, thrashing against Alastor, kicking at his hips and thighs and punching his ribs and the center of his chest. “You fucker! Stop burning my wings!”

One punch landed square in the middle of Alastor’s ribcage, knocking the breath of of him and propelling him backward, his flames leaving him as he coughed, trying to gain back oxygen. 

Valentino screeched, breaking nearby glass. “MY WINGS! My beautiful wings!” The bright white wings that had living pink eye patterns on them were completely singed from where Alastor had gripped them. Alastor licked blood from the corner of his mouth, grinning as he used his microphone to get to his feet. “You’ll pay for this, asshole!” The moth rushed him, throwing all of his weight at Alastor. Though they had the same body type, Valentino was muscular while Alastor was leaner. He had the upper hand. 

Alastor coughed as the moth pressed his arm against the deer’s throat. “Give up now,” Valentino hissed, “and I might just go easy on you.” 

Alastor glances over, seeing that the camera was inches from them, zoomed in on the struggle. Up above, Angel Dust and the girls had switched to watch the live coverage on Valentino’s wide screen TV. Around him, the other prostitutes were cheering for Valentino, but Angel Dust knew it wasn’t over. Alastor was still smiling, and his eyes were turning into radio dials. He was still in this. 

Alastor threw his head forward, the sharp tips of his antlers tearing Valentino’s coat and leaving numerous scratches behind. He got up again, spinning his microphone, waves of sound emanating from the device. His laugh track echoed from his microphone as he stride forward. “You really think I’m done?” He asked, cracking his neck as he loomed over Valentino. “You really think I’d give up when my dignity was on the line? When I am protecting one of fair means?”

Valentino spat blood. “Angel’s not “fair”. He’s a fucking slut.” The moth fluttered to his feet, summoning his cigar and turning it into a long knife. “Though he’ll fit right in alongside your merry band of freaks!” Valentino skillfully threw the knife, and it hit home in Alastor’s shoulder. 

The deer demon looked at it, then snapped his neck back to Valentino, prepared to pull it out, when the knife transformed into a syringe, injecting sex pollen straight into Alastor’s blood stream. 

“Stop!” Alastor growled, his eyes wild. His shadows surrounded him, frantically trying to pull the syringe from his shoulder. 

Valentino threw a knife at Alastor’s hand, the blade going straight through his palm. Blood flowed from the wound, and Alastor cried out, fizzling with static. 

Angel Dust’s eyes filled with tears, worried about his friend. The Radio Demon had done so much for him...surely there was something he could do now! But, it would be impossible to get involved with an Overlord duel, lest it be considered invalid. 

“Please,” Angel Dust begged, clutching the handkerchief the Radio Demon had given him. “Please be okay, Alastor.” He didn’t want the other demon to die because of him. He’d take any punishment Valentino wanted, if only he’d just stop hurting Alastor. 

The sex pollen was filling his head with suggestions that were not his own. It took the affection he felt for Angel Dust and turned it pornographic, and even violent. In his mind’s eye, the Radio Demon could see him fucking Angel Dust to within an inch of his life, and then filling his gullet with the other demon’s flesh. It made him ill to think such things. Sure, he had threatened to eat Angel Dust, but he’d never meant it, and he never would. 

They were friends, despite their differences. And Alastor was determined to free Angel Dust from the grasp of the distasteful moth demon. 

“Stop guessing my sexual preferences!” Alastor snarled, pulling around his hair. “Get out of my head!” His shadows and tentacles surrounded him as Valentino, and other demons watching, laughed at him. Alastor hated how his chest felt tight, how the pollen was consuming him, making his body respond in ways that he typically ignored. He gathered his power, the core of his strength, pulling from all of his reserves. He could feel his head aching so much, he thought it might explode, his antlers extending outward, all of his body glowing. 

Valentino stopped laughing as Alastor’s tentacles wrapped around him, zapping him with bright red static. The Radio Demon stalked forward, the empty syringe falling from his shoulder. He pulled the bloody knife from his hand, burning it to ash as he looked over the struggling pimp. 

“hOw DaRe YoU,” Alastor snarled, his static overtaking his voice. “yOu AsSaUlTeD mE! yOu AsSaUlTeD aNgEl DuSt!” He clenched his fist and Valentino cried out as waves of static wrapped around him. “ReLeAsE tHe dEmOn aNgEl DuSt FrOm YoUr CoNtRaCt,” he growled, tightening the hold his tentacles had on Valentino, making the moth gasp for air. “ReLeAsE hIm, AnD i’Ll TaKe PiTy On YoU.”

Valentino smirked. “Fine. I release Angel Dust from his contract.” He snorted. “Fucking worthless slut.”

Alastor retracted his tentacles, returning to his normK form. But the fight had been too much for both Overlords.

Two bodies crumpled, lifeless. 

And Angel Dust sobbed. He was free. He could feel it. 

He was free from Valentino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouchie. that's gotta hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

“Move, ya fuckers!” Angel Dust snarled, brandishing his machine gun in his third pair of hands. The crowd parted as he pointed his gun, and he noticed that the television cameras had also left, probably moving on to another battle now that one or both Overlords were cannibal bait. 

“Al! Alastor!”

The sound of his name made Alastor stir, ears pricking in the direction of the sound. He was exhausted, the sex pollen still flowing through his veins, but he managed to pull himself up to sitting, clasping his chest. It hurt to take deep breaths; he guessed Valentino had cracked some ribs. He mustered a shaky smile for Angel Dust as the spider demon came close, dropping to his knees before the Radio Demon. 

“Al! Are ya hurt? Stupid question, course ya are. Can you walk? Stand? Here, lemme help ya,” The spider’s limbs carefully moved to support him, and with a grunt, Angel Dust stood with Alastor in his arms. Three arms supported him, while two more held a gun protectively drawn in front of the injured demon. It seemed Valentino’s people were carrying the moth away. Valentino blew Angel Dust a kiss while flipping him off, though the security guards were startled by shadows surrounding them, nearly making them drop Valentino. 

Angel Dust tsked, looking down as the Radio Demon chuckled, then coughed, his sickly static almost hurting the other demon’s ears. “Al, no more using ya powers. Ya need ta rest.”

Alastor flopped his arms over his chest, pouting. “I hardly need you to tell me what to do, Angel.”

Angel Dust made his way through the throng of people, pointing the barrel of his gun towards the gathered cannibals who licked their lips hungrily at the sight of the weakened demon. He could still smell cherries, a sure sign of Valentino’s sex pollen. The smell and substance were barely enough to affect him anymore; like most drugs, one could build up a tolerance to it. But when Angel Dust looked down, he noticed that not only was Alastor covered in the glitter-like pink substance, the thick substance in his hair and sticking to his jacket like dust, it was mixing with the wound in his shoulder. It had been a long time since Angel Dust had experienced the heroin-like sensation of a sex pollen injection; that was the hardest and heaviest way to hit it. 

And Alastor was shaking, clearly still high on the stuff. “Angel,” he breathed, his voice high-pitched. “Angel...Angel help, please! This stuff...it’s in my head!” Alastor shuddered, hugging himself tightly, shaking his head back and forth. “Make it go away! I detest this feeling!”

Angel Dust realized that Alastor wasn’t responding to the drugs. He was panicking. Shit. He’d rarely been the one to comfort someone during a panic attack. He realized that Alastor was aroused, his pupils darkened and, well...his anatomy responding. It smelled good to Angel Dust, but it must’ve been hell for someone disgusted by such things like the Radio Demon. 

“Okay, uh...just calm down, Al, yeah?” Angel Dust ducked into an alley so he could focus on Alastor. “Deep breaths. Like this.” He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. Alastor followed his example, sweating as if feverish. “That’s good. Keep doin that.” Angel Dust pulled his glove off with his teeth, extending his bare hand to Alastor. “Here, this might help. Cherri would always hold mah hand when I was panickin.” 

Alastor took Angel Dust’s hand in both of his, holding it against his chest as he breathed. “How...how long until the wretched thoughts recede?” 

Angel Dust sighed, looking pitifully at Alastor. “This stuff’s not built to last, though I guess it’s sturdier from his wings.” He glanced out at the alley to check they were still safe as he spoke. “It’s meant to keep performahs performin as long as Val wants. The thoughts wear off in the moment.”

Alastor made a nervous squeaking sound. “No!” He looked as though he was about to be hit by a car, eyes wide. “I don’t want to have sex!”

Angel Dust turned back to look at Alastor. “I know,” he said softly. “Look, I’ll thinka sometin, just...let’s get back ta the Hotel first, yeah? Think ya can make it there?”

Alastor nodded, hiding his face against Angel Dust’s chest fluff, sighing deeply as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

“I should be able ta wash most of it off ya,” Angel Dust said, trying to keep his voice level and calm as he walked them home through the streets of hell. “Think I still gotta special soap I used to use after shoots. Smells real nasty, though.” He chuckled. “And it sticks to ya fur fah days!”

Alastor sighed shakily. “Can’t be much worse than the fantasies,” he hissed. “It’s all suggestions...not stuff I ever think about.”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to bring out ya “dark desires,” or sometin,” Angel Dust mocked, tossing his head instead of flapping his hands, since they were currently occupied. “I heard it never worked. Guess cause ya new ta it. And he gave ya a heroin-like dose of it, too.”

“Will I recover?” Alastor asked nervously. 

“Yeah,” Angel Dust replied. “Like I said, it’s temporary.”

Alastor fidgeted, and then stiffened. “I want to walk.”

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea right now,” Angel Dust glanced behind him. Alastor was still bleeding, and the drops of his blood they left in their wake was attracting cannibals, their mouths big and hungry. Only Angel Dust’s gun was keeping them away. 

Alastor leaned around Angel Dust, transforming himself and making little red symbols float around them both. It was enough to scare the other demons, at least, and Alastor wilted again, pressing a gloved hand to his chest and feeling it soak with blood. “Hmm, if only this weren’t my blood,” he mused. “I’d be tempted to suck it dry!”

“Gross,” Angel Dust wrinkled his nose, but looked down at Alastor all the same. “Though it seems like ya aren’t panickin anymore. That’s a start.”

Alastor nodded. “Yes, I feel somewhat restored…” He pressed a hand weakly against Angel Dust’s chest. “Stop here. I’m fine walking.” 

“Ya sure, Al?” Angel Dust raised an eyebrow. Alastor was talking a big game, but he was bruised and bleeding, his suit torn, his back in ribbons, and his eyes were sunken in. 

“Yes, quite sure,” Alastor replied. He didn’t really want to be carried into the Hotel by a lesser demon...and besides, he did have a contract to fulfill. “Why walk when we can teleport?” He snapped his fingers, which opened a portal into Alastor’s room. But, it also further opened the wounds on his back and deepened the shadows under his eyes and near his cheekbones. 

“Ya pride is gonna kill ya,” Angel Dust sighed, but he’d take the portal if Alastor was offering. He was about to put the Overlord down as requested, but then he grinned mischievously as a thought occurred to him. 

“What are you smirking about, Angel?” Alastor growled. “Release me this instant, slut!” 

Angel Dust snorted. “That really ya best insult?” He stepped towards the portal. “Nah, with this open, I dun hafta put ya down.” So saying, he stepped carefully through the portal, a shiver going down his spine, since he wasn’t used to crossing time and space like that. “Really, Alastor. I need to do this in mah room.” 

Alastor grumbled, but snapped another portal, this time audibly cracking another rib, making him stifle a cry of pain by biting into his arm hard enough to draw blood. “Why your room, Angel? I’d much prefer to stay in mine.” 

“Cause sex pollen sticks to shit,” Angel Dust replied, dumping Alastor onto his bed in annoyance, making the deer cry out in surprise and pain. “I doubt ya want any o’ that in ya room, and if I get horny, I don’t fly into a panic about it.”

“I resent that!” Alastor snarled, shifting until his eyes were as dark as the void, his antlers seeming to crawl out from his head like his shadows. Almost instantly, he retracted his more demonic elements, feeling dizzy. He’d failed to scare Angel Dust, anyway. 

“Just rest, Al,” Angel Dust was rooting through his drawers with all of his hands, clearly looking for something. “Save ya energy.”

Alastor lay back against the sheets and pillows. They were of a cheaper material than he was used to, and he made a mental note to fashion new sheets for Angel Dust, since he’d destroyed these with his blood. His head was swimming, the arousal still pumping through his veins. It made his genitalia ache, straining against his trousers. Out of curiosity, Alastor had touched himself a few times, both in life and during the afterlife, but while the heightened endorphins were somewhat enjoyable, he only did it out of boredom or curiosity, and the ejaculation was far too messy, and it made him feel gross and sweaty. The animalistic part of his mind was teasing him, urging him to touch himself and just release, as that would also apparently disperse the pollen, but his rational mind reminded him that it wouldn’t be worth it. So, he focused on watching Angel Dust instead, his eyelids growing heavy. 

“Easy, Al,” Angel Dust sat him up after some time. “C’mon...lemme help ya ta the tub.”

The spider helped Alastor into the slowly filling tub fully clothed, not willing to cross such an intimate boundary. He had the shower head on to help keep Alastor conscious, though he was aware of the Radio Demon sparking as the water touched him. 

“Al, ya okay in there?” He asked, after a spark accompanied by something that sounded like feedback echoed in the bathroom. 

“Yes,” the Radio Demon fizzled, “it’s the electrify that clings to my body.” He held out a hand. “The soap, if you please.” 

“Yeah, course.” Angel Dust handed him the heavy duty soap, looking down at his feet. “I’ll just, um…” he thumbed behind him, where there was a small divider between the toilet and the shower. “I dun wanna leave, case ya start ta drown,” he explained sheepishly, “but I dun wanna watch ya if ya feel uncomfortable.”

“Thank you, Angel,” Alastor clasped his hands at his knees. The other demon was actually taller than him, but this tub had clearly not been made with him in mind. “I...admit, I have been uncharacteristically vulnerable and weak today.”

“Well, ya did get pummeled by two Overlords in one week, even if ya technically won this time,” Angel Dust threw over his shoulder as he turned his back, sinking to the floor against the toilet. 

There was a whisper of power as Alastor presumably removed his clothing, and then a gagging sound as the smell of motor oil and body odor with a faint hint of mint, like someone had tried to cover the stench, filled the bathroom. 

“Told ya it was nasty,” Angel Dust replied, covering his nose with his hands in an attempt to block out the smell. “I honestly gave up usin the damn thing, back when Val’s sex pollen really affected me. I’d just madturbate instead.”

“Hm, I can see why you would turn to carnal desire, if this was your other option.” Alastor’s static sounded so warped, Angel Dust was worried he might be violently ill. “My appetite had begun to stir as the panic wore off, but this has made it fade again.” Another gagging sound. 

“Are ya gonna be alright?” The spider asked, concerned, shifting around on the tile as he tried to get comfortable. “Think ya gonna be sick?”

“No, no...I believe there wouldn’t be much to expel.” Alastor sighed, leaning back against the cool faucet. His body was littered with scars and deep bite marks, unwelcome reminders of how he had died, chased down by vicious dogs like a hart in the wood. “I ran through most of my reserves fighting Valentino. The rest were spent making sure his contract was gone.” The smiling demon closed his eyes, typical wide smile now just small and worn down. “Which reminds me. I need to finish your contract and seal it.”

“Wazzat entail?” Angel Dust asked, tracing a pattern through some dust gathering on the tile. Niffty had probably missed a spot. Unlike her, but if she could sense Alastor’s distress, he couldn’t blame her. 

“From you, nothing, besides a few drops of blood.” Alastor shrugged, displacing the bath water. The soap had thankfully worked, and as he drained the tub, letting the shower rinse him off, he watched the sex pollen slide down the drain. In its wake, he felt the all of his injuries, the pain digging into his very soul. It was just that there was so much, including a murderous migraine. He hadn’t hurt all over like this since his rampaging days when he’d first entered hell. 

“Izzat cause you’re old fashioned, or a cannibal?” Angel Dust dared to glance over to see how Alastor was holding up, thankful the Overlord’s eyes were closed. Not that he could see much with the tub in the way, anyway. 

Alastor chuckled. “I suppose a bit of both, though more the former than the latter. I do my best not to actually taste the blood. It wouldn’t do to eat my souls.”

“Really? Cannibalism is like that?” Angel Dust shivered. “One drop, and that’s it?”

Alastor opened his eyes with a start, wondering if Angel Dust had a history with cannibals trying to take a bite out of him. Apparently, it was a common form of debauchery in the cannibal colony. “I am slightly exaggerating,” he admitted, “though I am more vampiric than some of my cannibalistic brethren. Tasting large amounts of blood will sometimes turn my appetite towards a darker focus.” He reached blindly behind him to turn the shower off, waving himself into his pajamas and smoking jacket as he got to his feet, using his microphone to balance on wobbling legs. “I’d appreciate some help, Angel.”

“Oh, right!” Angel Dust got up from the floor, scrambling to help Alastor out into the main bedroom. The spider winced at the mess; he wasn’t tidy like Alastor. There were clothes hanging off the back of his chair, a pile of laundry on the floor, a mess at his vanity table, and drawers left half open. He bumped one with his hip, blushing, and Alastor caught sight of a strange-looking dildo before it was out of sight. The bed itself was also bloody, and the sheets were stained with sex pollen. “Erm...I...didn’t think about this,” Angel Dust said sheepishly. 

Alastor crackled as he thought. “I am too tired to open a portal,” he confessed, “though I believe I can clean up the mess on your bed.” He snapped his fingers, dressing Angel Dust’s bed in new sheets and a new duvet. The sheets were the same blue-grey color they’d been before, though now marked with light pink pinstripes, and the duvet was a soft bubblegum pink with motifs similar to Angel Dust’s heart markings, though in white and red. The Radio Demon slumped against Angel Dust’s side, groaning as he rubbed at his temple. 

“Ya’d better get into bed, Al,” Angel Dust said worriedly. “I’m sure mah contract can wait til morning.”

“No,” Alastor limped away from the spider’s grasp, leaning heavily on his microphone and taking a deep breath, summoning his powers. A swirl of green erupted around him, the smoke filling the room and wrapping around Angel Dust, pulling him closer. “I want to seal it now,” Alastor said, reaching out his hand to Angel Dust. 

“Alright, then,” Angel Dust took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he’d had the luxury of living without a contract, without another demon’s mark on him. He didn’t mind bearing Alastor’s mark, didn’t even mind being owned. It just felt...different, to be a free soul. 

But if he didn’t take this contract with Alastor, or rather, seal it, seeing as it was already drawn up, then Valentino could step in and claim him again. No, he wouldn’t mind having the fucking Radio Demon hold his contract. He couldn’t imagine being in safer hands. 

Angel Dust took Alastor’s hand, and a wave of static once again rushed into him. This time, it didn’t feel like a fever about to break under his skin. It still wasn’t painful, though it did feel like someone had rubbed a balloon all over his body. He could feel the contract being bound, could hear Alastor chanting words he couldn’t understand as the Radio Demon showed his full demonic form, red symbols floating around him, the sparking of his radio sounds escalating in volume. 

The physical contract appeared in front of him. Angel Dust lifted the pen (a traditional black quil; Alastor really was old fashioned) and signed his name on the final line. As soon as he did so, Alastor pulled him close, looking hungry. One claw drew blood at his neck, making him wince, and the cannibalistic demon licked the blood from his finger. Angel Dust felt the contract close around his soul, the physical manifestation of the contract forming around his neck. (He’d have to see what it looked like. He was curious what Alastor had chosen for him.)

And then, it was over. 

Alastor collapsed at the foot of the bed, a tangle of limbs, one hand steadying his head as it spun in dizzying circles. His body felt hollow, something beyond hunger that clashed with the fatigue. He would need to eat well over the next few days to return to full power, but he felt a sense of satisfaction regardless. He’d stolen a prized soul from another Overlord. That would show that pompous television.

And he’d also helped a friend. 

He watched with tired amusement as Angel Dust admired his mark. 

“A collah?” Angel Dust ran his fingers along the buttery soft, durable leather of the baby pink collar that sat around his neck. It had an O ring attached to a pink and white bow, complete with a little bell. 

“Yes. Seemed fitting for your...preferences,” Alastor lazily cradled his chin in one hand. “I mark my souls with bow ties, but they can be changed by the wearer regardless of what their powers are.”

“Niffty’s is a scarf, huh?” Angel Dust asked, turning around. There was something both funny and endearing about Alastor sitting on his floor in a heap of limbs, gaunt with exhaustion. 

“Yes, and Husker kept his much the same.” Alastor replied, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “Oh dear. Pardon me.”

“‘S late enough,” Angel Dust walked forward, extending a hand to Alastor. “Let’s get ya into bed, Boss.”

Alastor raised an eyebrow. “You know I don’t expect formalities from my souls.”

“It was a joke, not a formality,” Angel Dust said. “I coulda called ya “Mister Smiley” instead.” He pulled the other demon to his feet, setting him down on the edge of the bed and pulling the covers down. Fat Nuggets, who had been watching the proceedings from afar, came over to see what was going on. 

“Aww,” Angel Dust cooed. “He wants ta help ya. Dontchya, Nuggies? Yes ya do! Yes ya do!”

Alastor rolled his eyes. “Fine. But he stays on your side of the bed.”

“Deal! Wait.” Angel Dust frowned. “Ya want me ta get into bed witchya?”

“Only to sleep,” Alastor shot him a glare that was ruined by a yawn. 

“Yeah, yeah, Smiles. I read ya loud and clear.” Angel Dust saluted, setting Fat Nuggets down onto the bed as he rooted around for pajamas. 

Alastor pulled the covers up around him, watching the pig demon make its way towards the other side of the bed. He was surprised not to feel a spike of hunger; maybe his body was just too worn down. Anyway, he knew for certain he wouldn’t eat the pet. It would make Angel Dust sad, after all. And he liked to keep his souls happy. Yes, a job well done all around. 

He was asleep before Angel Dust got into bed. Well, it had been a very long day, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, cause I wrote this while tired Oop. 
> 
> Alastor has a panic attack and the contract is sealed!! Wahoo!


End file.
